The Merc and the Bastard
by Blackbourne
Summary: Toni (Antonia) Christmas. Mercenary. Trained by the best, But when a mission goes takes a turn Toni finds herself with a bigger mission to cope with. Surviving Westeros.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a kinda Game of Thrones crossover with the Expendables. Very slightly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Expendables. I only own Tori.**

It was another hot day in New Orleans, so to avoid the everlasting sun in this humid country I was sitting in the rafters of the warehouse cleaning and sharpening my knives. This warehouse is where my family spend most of our days hanging out. Fixing their Harleys or drinking a beer to chase away the heat. Always ready and waiting for a call that could mean the last day of our lives. Sounds dramatic I know, but it's true. You see My family and I are Mercenaries, Known as the expendables. Doing jobs mainly for the CIA, liberating small Islands from dictators or countries from war criminals.

I blew away some of my auburn hair that fell into my eyes and wiping away the sweat that was accumulating on my brow.

"TONI?" Yelled my dad, Lee Christmas, I looked down at him from my perch, tendrils of hair coming loose from my ponytail, I shove my dagger into my combat boot and lean back onto the solid beam,

"WHAT!"

"Time to go, we got a job!" With I sigh I scale my way down to the walkway and casually walk over to my dad.

"So where we going?"

"What no hi dad how are you?" he smirks while throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Hi dad how are you? So where we going?" I smirk up at him,

"So much sass!" he laughs "We are heading to the Northern Border of Germany, our intel says she is being kept in a cabin in the Black Forest. Some senators daughter has been kidnapped."

"Just what I need some spoiled uppity rich kid." I frown as we enter the airplane hanger.

"Hey Tool." I smile as I walk over to the old man and give him a hug.

"How ya doin baby girl?" He smiles cheekily at me, when a woman in booty shorts, come fuck me heels and crop top wonders over and sits in his lap, I laugh at his pleased face,

"Not as good as you it seems" I reply shaking my head. "I'll see you when we get back old man."

"Old man! HA!" I snigger when he shouts my way as I walk towards the plane and the team. The team were suiting up with bullet proof vests and various weapons of their choice. I went over a stood next to my uncle Barney and began to get ready.

"So what's the deal with the daughter?" I asked, taking my copper hair out of its loose pony I shook it out and tied it back up into a tighter pony tail.

"Coming home from university, when her car got jacked." Changing from my purple flannel shirt and skinny jeans into my black tank top and black cargo pants, I look to Barney

"Uh huh. You would think these kidnappers would be more original" I strapped several throwing knives to my right thigh and 50. Desert Eagle to my left thigh with a couple of ammunition clips. Sheathing a hunting knife in my boot for back up,

"She's right Barney sounds like a bad movie." Caesar yells over making us laugh. I clipped a utility belt at mt waist, quickly filling up the pouches with first aid supplies and extra bullets. Maybe one or two grenades. I chucked on my bullet proof vest and grabbed my bow and quiver and sauntered onto the plane. With my family trailing behind me.

Five hours into the flight my dad exits the cockpit and takes a seat next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder,

"You ok baby girl?" He whispers at me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Same as always. Scared" I mumble sleepily at him,

"Hehe, everything will be fine. You know it will be"

"Last time we were in europe we lost Billy." My dad just kisses my head remembering a fallen friend,

"We won't lose anyone this time I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep oldman." I snigger sadly.

"Get some sleep baby." I nod sleepily into my dad's chest and curl in closer. Last thing I feel before going to sleep is my dad hugging me tightly before I drift Into darkness.

"Toni. Toni!" I wake up groggily looking around the plane seeing the team now awake sitting on the black padded seats making final checks. "Hour till we land, so wakey wakey kid."

"I'm up Barney for god sake" I mumble. Wiping the sleep from my eyes. I make my final weapon checks as we begin our descent, an unsettling feeling settling in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in a clearing in the Black Forest taking in my surroundings, Sunlight streaming through the leaves and branches, making the forest seem greener and full of life. The occasional bird chirping or some form of insect buzzing about. Barney begins giving out orders bringing my attention back to the men in front of me.

"The cabin is about one mile in that direction." Barney pointed north "Two man teams to take out the guards, Tori you scout on ahead get a head count." I nodded my head.

"Good luck guys." I hug my family goodbye ready my bow and head north. Letting out a huff I think to myself that i'm gonna take my sweet ass time, This heat is ridiculous.

After walking for a good ten minutes the air around me begins to get cold, I break out into a jog to keep the chill at bay. _Maybe it's better to get it done after all._ Looking around for any signs of life, I come to a sudden stop in the middle of the forest. Sunlight no longer streaming through the trees, minimal leaves adorned the branches and a dusting of snow on the ground.

"The hell?" I whisper to myself spinning slowly on the spot looking back in the direction I came from. No signs of sun or greenery in sight. As I breathe out I watch as my breath danced in the air. Snow starts to fall heavily, sticking to the ground, goose bumps appearing on my bare arms. Hearing the ground crunch I whip around drawing an arrow aiming in the direction if the sound.

"Who's there?" I demand hoping my voice came out strong and unwavering when that's the last thing I'm feeling. Fear slowly begins to sneak in, I take a couple of steps forward before coming to a halt when to red eyes are staring back at me through the snow. My fingers twitch on the bow as the begin to become stiff. I go to take another step when a low growl reaches my ears causing me to stay where I am. The creature slowly begins to make its way closer accompanied by the sound of crunching of the frozen grass and snow.

Lowering my bow slightly, crouching, ready to fight if need be. Any form of flight or fight quickly disappears as I stare in astonishment at the biggest wolf I've ever seen with pure white fur covering its body.

"Oh my God." I kneel down with wide eyes as the wolf gets closer, I raise my hands to show that I wasn't a danger and prayed to whoever would listen that he wouldn't attack. Closing my eyes I waited, with a bated breath, wondering if this wolf would attack.

Feeling warm breath on my face a crack open one eye, my breathing laboured. To my surprise the wolf nudged my hand. Opening my eyes I looked at the wolf and ran my hands down his neck and patted him.

"Your a friendly one huh." I muttered as I continued to pat him. Rising to my feet I looked around at the dimming sky. Feeling a tug on my trousers I look to the horse sized wolf, "What's the matter?" I looked to the sky chuckling "I'm talking to a damn wolf. Haha." The wolf started to walk away, he stopped and looked at me then looked ahead and walked off again. I looked at the wolf in confusion. I began to follow him picking up my pace to a slow jog. Keeping the wolf in my line of sight, "Twenty minutes, I've been following this damn wolf." I muttered while hoisting myself up a boulder, ducking under branches,trying to keep up. Branches scratching my arms. Looking up I looked about for the wolf. Instead of finding the fury white mass, an orange glow captures my attention, storing my bow in the quiver I run towards the glow hoping to find someone, who could tell me where the hell I am.

"What the hell is going on today?" As I got closer I could hear swords clashing and men yelling, approaching slowly, silence fell. Re-drawing my bow and pressing my back against at tree I peeked around the corner to see a group of five men, multiple bodies scattered on the floor, when a growl next to me attracts their attention. I press my back up against the tree hoping not to be seen. The wolf standing next to wanders out towards the men.

"Where in seven hells? Come here." I heard a man exclaim, I looked around the tree seeing a dark haired man kneeling down next the wolf stroking him affectionately. "I missed you, boy."

What the hell. _That things a pet_ I think to myself, staring in shock at how docile the creature is.

The wolf looked in my direction, and started to walk in my direction "Ghost? What's wrong boy?" The man stood from the ground and headed towards me with his hand on the pommel of his sword. Looking around quickly for somewhere to hide, I begin to panic seeing no plausible place to hide, "Shit!" I whisper to myself realising the only place is up. Realistically even hiding in a tree wasn't going to work. Deciding to stand my ground I draw back my bow, and step back around aiming the arrow at the man's face.

"Not a threat!" The man exclaims in his gruff voice, raising his hands in surrender, steel grey eyes staring into my green ones. I eyed him from head to foot, mass of curly black hair that was a shocking contrast to the snow settling in his curls, beard, black leather jerkin and wicked looking blade at his side with a white wolves head on the pommel blood smeared on the handle. Bringing my eyes Ghost, then back to him I lowered my bow.

"What happened here?" I asked as Ghost trotted up to me nudging my arm. I brought my hand up stroking along his neck. The man's eyes widened at the gesture,

"Errm?" He stuttered looking around, when he did not give me an answer I tensed my bow, "Deserters needed to be executed." His eyes flicked to Ghost again "He never usually takes to people that quickly." He mutters,

"A lot of sword clashing for an execution?"

"Eleven men, needed to be taken into custody. They broke their oath and raped and murdered women. Claiming to be free men. So they fought." His gruff voice bit out. My eyebrows rose at his change in tone. "I did not enjoy taking a brother's life. It had to be done."

"BASTARDS DESERVED IT!" A voice yelled out from behind the man making our head whip in his direction. Shaking my head at the man in disbelief, I've killed many a man for deserting but never someone I knew.

"Who are you any way? And Where the hell am I?" I snapped gaining his attention once again,

"My name is Jon Snow and you are North of the Wall." _North of the Wall?_

"And where exactly is the wall?" Jon looked at me oddly, his eyebrows creasing in the middle.

"Westeros." He answered, "I gave you my name, common courtesy to introduce yourself in return." I looked at him, a small smirk making its way onto my face, _Man's got sass_ I think to myself, A shiver shaking my body due to the cold. Hearing a winny I looked to my left seeing horses tied to trees, slowly bringing my eyes back to his.

"Toni Christmas." I shiver. Now that I'm not running I finally realise just how god damn cold it is. I looked back the way I came, definitely no signs of summer any more. Feeling something touch my shoulders, My hand clenched the arrow like a dagger, I snap my head back to Jon, looking at him oddly when I notice the black fur cape draped across my shoulders.

"You were shaking." Jon whispered to me so quietly, that a lover should only be able to hear, I start to undo the clasp when his hand captures mine "Keep it on, You'll catch yer death"

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I whisper back, my hand still in his. The snow starting to become lighter.

"Come with us then and only then will I allow you to return my cape."

"How can I trust you?"

"If I wanted to harm you, I would have I would have by now. But something tells me you can protect yourself anyway."

He smirks, his eyes trailing across my body locking onto all the various blades. His eyes locked onto my gun, curiosity flashing across his face. _Whhhy do I have a bad feeling guns don't exist._ His eyes returning to mine, I put my bow away and slowly withdraw my gun,

"It's called a gun. It is a very dangerous weapon where I'm from. It can shatter bones from a distance and up close can blow off a man's head. He looked to me in shock and looked weary of me, causing me to giggle slightly, I sheathed my gun and looked up at him through my lashes, "Don't worry, I only use it on the enemy." Causing him to smile a little in relief. I looked over Jon's shoulder to see about four men and a woman holding a baby and I looked to Jon looking for an answer. He nodded his head in their direction and walked their way. Looking down at Ghost I shrugged my shoulders and followed after him. _Really hope I made the right choice in trusting him._ I sighed.

Jon turned to the woman, looking at her sympathetically, " It's not safe for you here on your own.

Mance Rayder has an army heading this way and there's worse out there than Mance. Come with us to Castle Black." _Ever the people's hero I thought_ with a small smile. "We can find you work. Keep you safe." Jon insisted. _He certainly is persistent._

"Meaning all respect, Ser Crow, Craster beat us and worse." the woman said strongly, "Your brother crows beat us and worse." I looked to Jon is shock, and I backed up a few paces, _Maybe I was wrong._ "We'll find our own way." She stated,

"You want to stay here in Craster's Keep?" Questioned Jon, with a look of disbelief, When the mousy woman nodded standing strong. Jon sighed in defeat. "Burn it to the ground and all the dead with it." He ordered and walked over to me,

"Swear to me Jon, that I can trust you." I ordered, my gaze hardening "Or I swear that I will leave you missing an appendage!" I spat.

"I swear to you. Not all of us are like those men. I swear on my honor you can trust me and the men with me." I looked into his eyes looking for any trace of a lie, only finding honesty and sincerity I nodded my head satisfied with what I found and stepped around him and sauntered over to the woman,

"Hello." I smiled, "I overheard you saying, that you are not going with them."

"Thats right" She mumbled, shifting the baby in her arms.

"I couldn't help but think of the wellbeing of you and your child. From one woman to another, I would feel much more comfortable with another woman joining me. Not all men are like those that you have had to put up with" I whispered to her placing my hand on her shoulder . I could see my words floating around in her head, as she looked down at the babe.

"I shall come with you" She sighed

"Brilliant," I smiled brightly at the woman and walked over to Jon and his men who were readying the horses, "She's coming." I whispered to Jon. I smiled at the other men "I'm Toni" I introduced myself. They all smiled slightly in return, Introducing themselves as Grenn, Pyp, Ed and Sam. _Is everyone here so serious?_

Jon mounted his horse and held his arm out to me, I gripped his arm and with his help mounted the horse, Ghost trotting alongside us, once everyone was situated we began our ride to the wall,. Wherever that is.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how long is the ride?" I question resting my chin on Jon's shoulder, he turned his head too look at me, "It's a couple of days ride. We will be stopping and setting up camp soon." I nodded my head at his answer and moved my head from his shoulder.

So apparently according to the men "soon" means four fucking hours later. Holding loosely onto Jon's waist I sway side to side my eyes beginning to droop,

"Hey." My eyes shot open when I felt Jon's hand shaking my knee. "We make camp here!" Jon ordered. Jon dismounted the horse and looked up to me holding out his arms. I raised my eyebrow at his gesture. I swung my leg over the horse and jumped down, My legs giving out underneath me, when strong arms caught me stopping me from crashing to the ground.

I looked up to Jon and straightened myself out coughing awkwardly. Jons lips turned up into a small smirk, "Stubborn one aren't yer?"

"Heh, sorry my legs fell to sleep." He just smiled and walked around me barking out orders to the men. "Is there anything I can do?" Jon turned to look at me, pondering my question.

"Can you start a fire?"

"Pfft of course I can start a fire." I smirk confidently at him.

"Alright then. Wait till Sam returns with the wood." Jon nods at me. I wait about 20 minutes in the freezing cold till Sam turned up with the wood. I walk up to him and assist him carrying the firewood to where we set up bed rolls. Getting to work I sought out the kindling and reach into my pocket for my lighter. Cheating I know but it's too cold to do it any other way.

"You did that quick" Jon says while crouching down next to me with a eyebrow raised.

"Hehe, It's a gift" I chuckle. Jon just smiles a small smile while looking at me.

"You remind me of a woman I knew." I look to him seeing the small smile decorating his face.

"Friend or lover?" I whisper jokingly at him, nudging him with my shoulder,

"She was just a friend. We gave into our desires once, and both found it was too strange. Like family" He chuckles and I chuckle with him.

"Must have been awful" I smile at him. He nods his head in mirth.

"Though you remind me of her with what I am assuming is your stubborn ways, you are also very different as well." He looks down at me, "I just don't know how yet"

"Anyway onto a different topic, you called those men you killed brothers. Why? And what is the Wall?" Jons face takes on a darker more sullen look,

"I called those men brothers as I am a sworn brother to the Night's Watch. So were they until they broke their oath. And the Wall. The Wall is a place I know call home." He ended in a whisper.

"What is this oath?" I whisper in return placing my hand on his shoulder, debating in my head if that was the right thing to do. _For god sake woman you have known this man for a couple of hours._

"The oath is that we serve the Night's Watch until our death, We hold no titles, Father no children and do not leave your post."

"Do you regret it? Making the oath?"

"Sometimes. No going back now though." I smile sadly at Jon as he stands up and walks over to Sam. Where Jon once sat, the young woman now took her place.

"Hello. I never got your name?" I smiled warmly at the woman

"Oh, My name is Gilly"

"Nice to meet you Gilly. I'm Antonia. Buut you can call me Toni" For the next couple of hours I spent getting to know Gilly. After a small meal of rabbit, The men and Gilly began to settle down for the night. I stood up and walked over to Jon,

"I'll take watch" Jon looked at me like he was about to argue, "We can argue all night Jon, but whether you like it or not I will be taking watch. Now go lie down. Go" I pointed in the direction of the fire.

Jon huffed, "Fine, but if you need anything wake me up, ya hear" I nodded my head looked around for a good place to take watch. Spotting a thick branch not to high in a tree. I broke out in a run and kicked off the ground, grabbing onto the branch I hoisted myself into the tree. Resting my bow on my lap ready if need be. "Oh and Toni."

"Yea?" I looked down to see John staring up at me,

"Wake up Ed in a couple of hours for next watch." I nodded my reply as he went and settled down next to Ghost."

After a cold uneventful night in a tree, and catching a couple of rabbits that wandered into the camp over night. I jumped down out of the tree and restarted the fire. As I began to skin the rabbits the men and Gilly began to stir awake.

"Morning" I said chirpily which surprised me due to the lack of sleep I had last night. All I got for a reply was several grunts of morning and Ghost trotting over to me nuzzling his head against mine.

I chuckled at the Direwolf, pushing his head away. I finished skinning the rabbits, skewered the and began to roast the over the fire.

"So what's the plan Stan?" I questioned looking at the men, they looked at me with their eyebrows raised,

"Who's Stan?" came the voice of Jon,

"Erm i-its a phrase, nevermind. When we leaving?"

"Once we finish packing and once we ate. Then we leave"

"Great" I smiled

 ***Time Jump***

After a day, many and I do mean many more hours , and a sore arse later, we reached the wall. Which all I caml the wall finally came into view,

"Holy shit!" I gaped at the Wall, It was colossal. I gripped Jon's waist tighter as i leaned forward getting a better look at the Ice Wall. "How the fuck?"

My head turned to look at Jon who was chuckling at my reaction, "It's not funny" I smiled while jabbing him in the side with my finger making his body jerk to the side.

"Of course it's not." Jon chuckled at me "Not long now. Couple of hours." I nodded my head.

"How the fuck did someone build something like this?"

"It was said that the Wall was built by the first men with the help of giants."

"But what in the would possess someone to build something like that?"

"To keep out the white walkers, but now it is thought to keep wildlings from getting into the south"

White Walkers? Sounds like the Walking Dead….SHIT! I'm gonna miss the new series, I think to myself while letting out a groan of frustration. "I'm gonna get Daryl withdrawals" I grumble to myself,

"What was that?" Jon and Sam looked to me curiously,

"Oh! Nothing." I smile at them "Just talking to myself."

Feeling a little tired from the journey I lean my head onto Jon's back as he and Sam converse and drift off to sleep for the remainder of the journey.


	4. Chapter 4

"RAISE THE GATE!"

My eyes shot open at the command and lifted my head from Jons back, and watched as the wrought iron gate raised,

"Welcome to the Wall" Jon's gruff voice shattering the silence.

Walking the horses into the courtyard of Castle Black, Fuck yea I remembered, and dismounting, I decided to take up Jon's offer to help me down as I could no longer feel my legs. I gripped onto his shoulders while he held firmly onto my waist and lifted me off of the horse,

"Thank you" I mumbled to him which he nodded in reply to as he steadyed me on the ground. I looked around taking everything in, Not much of a castle, but it looks like a fortress with a couple of turrets here and there, stables to my left and what looks like a lift rising to the top of the wall.

"SNOW!" I gripped a throwing knife and spun around fully intending to launch it but restrained myself last minute to see a middle aged man with a scowl on his face glaring in our direction,

"Ser Alliser?" Jon's voice gruffed out, sounding like he had no patience to deal with said man,

"Report."

"Mance's army was closing in on Craster's Keep when we left. We saw their campfires from Osric's Hill. They'll reach the Wall before the next full moon. We also returned with a woman lost beyond the wall and a wildling woman."

"I'm surprised you didn't ride over and say hello. The King-beyond-the-Wall is your old friend, isn't he? And why would you think bringing women back to the wall was a good idea?!" I raised my eyebrows at the man's tone, this fucker needs to be knocked off his high horse _What was his name Alison? Alliser?_.

"We need to prepare! We need all the help we can get! I thought they could earn their keep in the kitchens, we need every able bodied man ready to fight not suck in a kitchen" Awww hell no! As if sensing my thoughts Jon turns to me with a warning look to stay quiet.

"We've been preparing Snow."

As Jon argues with Ser Wank Stain about battle tactics and fighting for a place for Gilly and I, my eyes caught sight of targets, with a smirk I looked around making sure all attention was on Jon and douchpool, so with the sounds of yelling in the background , I tossed the throwing knife in the air testing its weight, as soon as it touched my hand once again I launched the blade at the target with expert precision and hit dead center. Smiling at the shot I readied another blade, this continued for a couple of more throws before I was interrupted by a slow clapping behind me, turning around I saw Alliser strolling towards me clapping his hands together,

"Seems to me that this woman holds more skill with a blade than most of you sorry lot!" he smiled mockingly at me, making my fingers twitch and my feet shuffle.

"Only at throwing them i'm afraid, not so sure how well I could swing a sword, But i'm a fast learner."

"You expect me to teach you how to fight?" he chuckled,

"Pfft, Please I could take your men without a sword in hand, I'm asking you to teach me to wield a sword not fight. I do that well enough already." I rolled my eyes at his mocking.

"Fine" He huffed "You shall work in the kitchen and when we train you train with us, and then return to your post. Am I clear." He grumbled as he squared up to me. I raised my chin defiantly and squared my shoulders,

"Crystal."

"Find the ladies a room!" Ser Alliser ordered before turning and strutting away.

"Dick" I mumbled under my breath and with that Gilly and I followed Jon to our new accommodations.


	5. Chapter 5

Chopping the potatoes for the stew aggressively and muttering under my breath about men being bigoted and sexist morons, one of the stewards turns and looks at me,

"WHAT!" I yell at him, he just shakes his head not saying a word and continues with his work, "That's what I thought." I say as I pour the veg into the pot.

"Urrm To-Toni?" I look up at the mention of my name,

"Yes Sam" I smile at him,

"Co-could you please take this to Jon?" He stuttered while looking anywhere in the room but me. I smile at his awkwardness,

"Sure" I smile at him, I walk around the counter to pick up the try and head for the door,

"Lucky Bastard, He better share" The men chuckled between themselves,

"I fucking heard that" I yelled a the men while launching a kitchen knife between them,

"Crazy bitch."

"Why thank you" I smiled as I backed out of the kitchen ascending to Jon's room. When I reached the door of his room I could faintly hear the sound of movement, deciding against my better judgement to go in without knocking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jon move into the bathroom pulling his shirt off revealing a toned back. He didn't turn round as I moved to lay the tray on the bedside table.

"Just leave the tray on the table Sa-" I froze over the table, listening to the sound of his footsteps as he frantically moved to grab a shirt "I thought you were Sam."

"Hmmm nope." I say straightening up with a smirk "What you so frigid for anyway? You shouldn't be ashamed" I say as my eyes roam his body, Jon's lips turn up into a mischievous smirk as he stalked towards me his eyes trapping mine in a trance, I slowly began backing up until my back hit the wall with Jon leaning over me his hands braced on the wall either side of my head, "Don't take it as a compliment. I've seen better." I muttered as my breath came out in pants,

"Oh really?" He questioned huskily, It was difficult having to force myself not to look anywhere else but his eyes.

"Uh huh" I quickly ducked under his arm and backed towards the door, "Anyway better get back to work"

"I will see you at training." Jon smirked

"Yup. Later gator" I smiled awkwardly and slammed the door. Taking a deep breathe I composed myself before slowly making my way to my room. _What the fuck was that!_

Slamming the door to my bedroom I walked past Gilly and fell face first onto my bed with a groan,

"Whhhhy" My voice muffled by my pillow,

"Are yer alright?" Gillys voice breaking the silence, I lifted my head from my bed to look at my new friend, "You look frustrated."

"Sweetie I might be" I smiled at her, "I may have walked in on Jon changing and things got a little tense in there." I huffed and sat up my elbows braced on my knees, "I'm not used to attention like that"

"What do yer mean?" I chuckled at the innocent question,

"The men that raised me intimidated any boy or man I brought home" I smiled sadly remembering my family, "as soon as the men met my father and my uncle they clammed up and ran. Cowards." A couple of tears sprung in my eyes "I miss them" I sniffled and wiped my nose.

Gilly stood from her bed with her baby and wrapped her arm around me as I cried,

"So what do you mean by tense?"Gily asked while raising her eyebrows making me giggle as I wiped away my tears.

"To be honest with ya Gilly I just wanted him to have me there" We giggled "He could had me anyway he wanted and I would have let 'im, " I sniggered

"Toni!"Gilly giggled

"What, he was just so sexy! I may have only known him for several days, but I know sexy when I see it"

"Have you ever been with a man?"

"No. Never had the time or patience to deal with men with a one track mind." I smiled "I want substance not just sex." I laughed when I heard clashing in the distance, "Shit what time is it?"

"It's a couple of hours before sun down," Gilly looked to me confused,

"Shit i'm late" I shot up off my bed and headed for the door, "See ya later Gill"

"Bye" I heard faintly as I ran from my room, Sprinting through the halls I rushed to the training ring, and approached Alliser,

"You're late!" He snapped,

"Won't happen again" I grumbled

"Lord Snow, since you are most capable with a sword, you train her!" My eyes widened thinking back to earlier

"No wai-" I turned to look at Alliser before realising that he was gone, "Shit" I mumbled biting my lip, as Jon approached me with two wooden swords.

"Yer ready?" He smirked while holding a sword's handle out to me, I chuckled while grabbing onto the sword,

"So eager to get your arse kicked Jon?" I smiled at him through my lashes.

"We shall see" He smiled, "Show me your stance."

I nodded my head and turned on my side making a steady base with my legs,

"Good. Bend your knees a little more" he ordered. Like the soldier that I am I followed the order. "Better. Ready?"

"For what?" I asked, when he swung the practice sword at my head, I ducked just in time narrowly avoiding the headache that was sure to come with the blow. I looked at Jon in astonishment while he just smirked at me. _Well if that is the game he wants to play then so be it_. I smiled at Jon sweetly before swinging at his midsection, which he deflected with ease. Trying again to get a hit in I aimed for his feet which he blocked then pushed me back.

"Is that all you got my lady?" he jested and bowed mockingly,

"Careful Snow. Just wait till you see what this lady can do?" I waggled my eyes suggestivly taking him of guard giving me a couple of seconds to charge him, we blocked and parried for about ten minutes before Jon managed to lock my sword with his own both pushing against each other face to face. Jon being the stronger and more skilled of us began to push me back. Thinking quickly I lifted my foot and kicked him in the gut sending him to the floor, and placing my wooden sword at his neck, when shouting and cheering could be heard all around us, "I believe I have won Jon." I smiled down at him with my chest heaving,

"Hmmm, I don't know about that." He breathed heavily before he kicked my legs out from under me and I crashed onto my back, panting next to Jon on the ground. I turned my head to look at Jon and giggled,

"That's called cheating you know" I smiled,

"Is it now?" He chuckled turning his head to face me, "I thought it was called winning", I shook my head at his reply,

"You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet" I giggled at my bad joke while Jon just shook his head with a smile and heaved himself to his feet. He dusted himself off before offering his hand to me. I quirked my eyebrow, "What are you up too?"

"Offering to help you up." He said plainly, nervously I reached for his hand before he heaved me to me feet. I placed my hand on his chest to stop myself crashing into him. I coughed awkwardly before taking a step back.

"I have to get back to work." I uttered up at him under my breathe. Handing him the training weapon I turned my back on him and walked back to the kitchen.


End file.
